Meeting Akatsuki with force and madness
by MagicalGeek
Summary: Inspired by Akun50's Unique Power Ups. The Rookie 9 was thrown into the Tom Clancy Universe then was thrown back into their world.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Madness is the new normal

* * *

 **Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura was thrown into the Rainbow Six Siege world then was thrown back into their world.**

* * *

 **I don't know what I ate or drink when I made this.**

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

" _We must be the shield that safeguards the civilized world from those who wish to do it harm. No matter how or where our enemies strike, no matter what defense they cower behind, Team Rainbow must stand ready._ "- Six

* * *

In an apartment in Konoha a short blond Genin is zipping up his black jumpsuit. In another apartment in Konoha a Raven Haired Genin is zipping up his navy blue jumpsuit and pulling out a vest. In another apartment in Konoha a Pink haired Genin is strapping on an armored vest. Back at the first apartment the blond Genin is putting on various pieces of equipment on to his vest. At the second apartment the Raven Haired Genin is tying up his boot laces. At the final apartment the Pink haired Genin is putting on a Harness with various pieces of equipment.

Back at the first apartment the blond Genin is putting on a helmet then checking his metal face mask, black tinted goggles. At the second apartment the Raven Haired Genin is checking his gas mask that looked separate then putting on his helmet. At the final apartment the Pink haired Genin is tying up her hair into a ponytail and tied her headband as a bandanna. Back at the first apartment the blond Genin grabs a big metal shield and place it on his back. At the second apartment the Raven Haired Genin grabs a pure black container with a Grey Haphazard symbol. At the final apartment the Pink haired Genin is carefully and meticulously filling a soft pad container with syringes.

Back at the first apartment the blond Genin grabs a weapon from a rack inside a metal closet and it's ammo. At the second apartment the Raven Haired Genin is loading his weapon one shell at a time. At the final apartment the Pink haired Genin is choosing what to take between two weapons. Back at the first apartment the blond Genin grabs a pistol and holstered it in a holster on his chest. At the second apartment the Raven Haired Genin grabs two steel rods and strike them together creating sparks. At the final apartment the Pink haired Genin grabs a heavy looking hammer with a claw at the end and sling it on her back.

They opened the door together and step out to the light.

"Let's do this." They said at the same time together.

* * *

" _They are the very definition of an unknown quantity. Our only action is to meet force, with force_ "- Six

* * *

Looking 'underneath the underneath' was just another glorified way of 'expecting the unexpected'. But how do you expect something you do not expect and wouldn't the unexpected be expected if you expect it?

While coming two hours to his own test for the group known as Team 7, Kakashi Hatake looks in wonder at the change of the brats he call in Team 7.

He had met his student candidates yesterday, and with a single look he was able to conclude that they only consisted of an orange-wearing blond dead last, a pink haired fangirl, and a brooding black haired avenger. However, stood at the edge of the training ground, currently there were three different looking genins than what he had remembered from yesterday.

Naruto is now wearing a black jumpsuit but covering it is a big heavy armored vest with pouches, upper arm guards with the Uzumaki symbol, neck guards and a metal plate with the Konoha Symbol on his chest, arm guard, knee pad, black gloves, a metal face mask, black tinted goggles, black boots and a big helmet that covers the ear with the metal plate of the headband attach on the helmet. In front of him is a rolling mat with paper bombs attached to it, he is carefully and meticulously checking the the rolling mat and paper bombs for defects.

Sasuke is now wearing a navy blue jumpsuit with the Uchiha Clan symbol on his shoulders covering it is an armored black Chunin or Jounin style vest with more pouches, wearing a gas mask with a white cross on the mouth piece and black tinted goggles, black finger-less gloves, knee pad, black boots, a mask that covers the head and a smaller helmet with the metal plate of the headband attach on the helmet and a back-of-the-neck protector. Currently he is playing with his lightning chakra with two steel rods, even with the the goggles, Kakashi could feel the awe oozing out of him as Sasuke create sparks with the two steel rods.

Sakura is now wearing a pink jacket with high collars, black pants, her long pink hair is styled as a ponytail, over her clothes is a lighter armored vest with white upper arm guards with red cross and a combat harness above it with pouches some are colored white and others are black and a huge combat knife, a utility belt with pouches and drop leg pouches and what looked like a kunai holster, knee pad, elbow pads, black boots, a face mask that looked a lot like Kahashi's, white gloves and her headband is styled as a bandanna with the cloth change to black. Currently she carefully and meticulously checking a syringe filled with unknown liquid with a soft pad container full of them in front of her and on her back is a sledge hammer.

Even though they're not talking, Kakashi now sense a aura of camaraderie that he didn't sense yesterday, bottom-line. Kakashi does not know what happened as he gazed at the field where two of his should be students are occupying.

Then Naruto fold up the rolling mat and grab a metal shield with a small glass window on his back the as tall as Naruto himself and check it for defects, while Sasuke put away the two steel rods and started to play with a mysterious canister that Kakashi feel an evil aura surrounding it, Sakura pulls out what looks like a camera while closing the container first.

'Ok... I think its time to be start.' Kakashi thought reappeared on the ground using a Body Flicker Jutsu.

"Sorry about being late, I got lost on road of life." Kakashi said sheepishly, everyone just stare at him not even talking, but for some reason Kakashi felt a sense of foreboding.

"Bloody Idiot." Sasuke growled turning around glaring at him the canister now missing and pulls out what looks like a crossbow with two tubes, one with a pump underneath.

"What?" Kakashi asked confused at the reply.

"Do you really think we didn't notice you up in the trees." Naruto calmly said as he put the slings the shield on to his back pulls out a crossbow type weapon what has a a pistol grip, a thin curve container, a thin retractable stock, rails and a small handle on the front blocking the sight from his side.

"We just ignore you until you show up." Sakura said with a glare of her as she pulls out another crossbow type weapon that looked like a pipe with rails on top and has two pistol grip, a wire stock, a long rectangular container, and a small glass window on the top which is making Kakashi sweat a little in fear of his new genin team.

"Ok, here is the test, all you have to do is take these two silver bells." Kakashi said showing them two bells connected by a red string. Sasuke pump the shotgun looking ready to go, Naruto slap the small handle making a clacking sound as the small handle seated itself to the front of the weapon and Sakura just cocked her head at him.

Kakashi then removed a small alarm clock from his pouch and set it to noon, and then put two packed lunches beside it. "You have until noon to get them." Kakashi told them. "Oh and you won't succeed unless you come at me with intend to kill." Then shiver of dread went down his spine when he said that.

"Ready... Go!" Those three words he would regret cause as soon as he said go they open fire. Creating a wall of lead forcing him to keep dodging the line of fires.

"Holy shit!" Kakashi shouted while dodging the lines of fires as the lead shredded anything in it's path. Then it stop when suddenly Kakashi sixth sense when off and look over to see Sasuke taking careful aim at him. Luckily he was able to use a substitute jutsu with a log which is completely destroyed by Sasuke's weapon.

"Damn it I missed!" Sasuke shouted in anger as he pumps and load a new 12-gauge 00 Buckshot for his Remington 870.

"We all did Sasuke so don't get upset" Naruto said calmly reloading his MP5 with a new magazine filled with 9x19mm Parabellum.

"What now Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she reloads her Beretta PM12-S2. Naruto closed his eyes thinking to himself as he try to picture out a plan of attack.

"We already know whats the point of the test is right?" Naruto asked them.

"Teamwork." They both replied.

"Ok then, lets him so we go out eat." Naruto said getting a nod from both Sasuke and Sakura, they set out to finish the test with speed seen only in combat veterans.

On a high tree over watching the clearing is Kakashi, watching the scene.

"Amazing." Kakashi muttered to himself as he sat high up in a tree watching the seen. "They only just began to be Team 7 yesterday and yet their attacks were set help each other." Kakashi added remember that everything he dodge the attacks they stop and took another aim forcing him to move every time, corralling him to Sasuke.

Before he could think about any longer, Sakura appeared in front of him and scare the living hell out of him, in her hand is the sledge hammer he saw and Kakashi could sense the charka infusing it. Kakashi dodged it but was unprepared for Sasuke slamming the lightning chakra infused steel rods right at him, electrocuting him and sent flying towards the clearing. Kakashi nearly making a crater on impact, before he could get up something pressed to the back of his head.

Carefully looking back he saw Naruto aiming at the back of his head with an L shape weapon with the words Hk USP TACTICAL 45. Auto engraved on the side.

"Get up slowly." Naruto ordered, Kakashi got up and saw Sakura and Sasuke training their weapons at him covering Naruto, before he could do anything Naruto grab the bells and threw it at them.

"Did we pass Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked showing him that Sakura and Sasuke got the bell while keeping the weapons trained at him.

"Do you know the meaning of that test?" Kakashi asked and getting a nod in return. "Good now please take me to the Hospital." And with that being said he passed out.

Sakura sighed and kneel beside her new sensei as Naruto and Sasuke prepare a stretcher. Sakura pulls out a container and pulls out a syringe and started checking it preparing to inject it to Kakashi.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Tora... The road to wave!

* * *

 **Make that the Rookie 9 was thrown into the Rainbow Six Siege world then was thrown back into their world.**

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

 _I think you've said quite enough. -_ Mute, 22nd British SAS

* * *

 **Flashback...**

Naruto woke up to a surprisingly comfortable yet uncomfortable bed, opening his eyes he saw another bed above him. He sit up and saw a locker by his bed. Opening it he saw it a Picture of him, Sasuke and Sakura grinning like best friends, then the memories came, about he, Sasuke and Sakura joining the Police Academy together then getting invited to the Special Assault Team, then they earned the reputation of the reincarnation of the Ninjas that caused them to be invited to RAINBOW.

"Naruto?" A familiar voice groaned.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke, older that his Pre-teen age when they just graduated front the Academy. Then Naruto got another memory came, it's about Sasuke, the Master Sniper of SAT, one of the Top Ten with his customized and modified Sako TRG he can hit a Target well over a kilometer longer, rumor has it that he could beat the world record if he wanted.

"Naruto? Sasuke?" Another familiar voice groaned.

Naruto looked across them to see Sakura groaning as she wakes up, older that his Pre-teen age when they just graduated front the Academy. Then Naruto got another memory came, it's about Sakura, the Field Medic SAT, she could healed up anyone in the field to 100% combat readiness, with a modified MP5K that fires Tranquilizers she could take down any suspects to be taken in alive.

"Rise and shine rookies!" A man saying in an unknown voice said in an unknown language that he is somehow familiar with.

At the door leading in the room is a man wearing a full black jumpsuit with a vest and boots. His face is face is covered by the shadow caused by the sun from the back of the door.

* * *

 **A few days later...**

Naruto is crouching behind a SUV with Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba.

"This is going to get ugly." Naruto commented as he loads a Howa Type 89-F with a 30 round STANAG Magazine.

"Why are we here again..." Shikamaru muttered checking his MP5-MLI.

"It's our job." Kiba replied loading his Remington 870.

They jump up and open fire as the White Mask quickly return fire where the bullets missed them all. Tracers flew back and forth as Rainbow Six and the White Mask battle it out on the streets. Then a Black Hawk flew over them, it's miniguns firing down at the White Mask who are trying to block the street.

* * *

The quiet of the Konoha forest was disturbed by the slight whisper of displaced air as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura darted from tree to tree. All three genin are stalking an elusive foe, who Sakura continue track with the Heartbeat Sensor, all three genin are helmets with the faceshields encase, arm guards and armored gloves encase. A short distance away, Kakashi sat in the mission command center, aka a clearing with a big rock so he could sit on to read his porn, and contacted his subordinates.

{What's the distance to the target?} Kakashi asked his team.

"Five meters, we're ready at any time!" Sasuke replied as he took aim with his modified Sako TRG tranquilizer gun. Naruto and Sakura also took aim with Sakura's modified MP5K.

{Okay, GO!} Kakashi ordered. Naruto and Sakura ran from their hiding places to pounce on their target, which tried to get away.

The sounds of gunfire and the screams of anger and annoyance could be heard in the surrounding forest of Konoha... with the occasional shout of an angry cat.

{Ribbon on the left ear, are you sure this is the target, Tora?} Kakashi asked over the radio after the gunfire subsized.

{Yeah, it's him or it better be!} Naruto growled as he was pissed that he had to do this mission and so were the others, their faceshields are scratch up like someone decided to rub their faceshields in barbwire.

{Ribbon on the left ear, Positive.} Sakura answered as the sound of a cage closing is heard.

{Good, Lost Pet 'Tora' Search Mission complete!} Kakashi said before all three genin shout in outrage.

* * *

 **Streets of Konoha**

Naruto is holding a cage with a cat asleep, thanks to Sakura's tranquilizer they don't have to tackle the cat and wrestle with it. But to keep it safe they are keeping it an arms length, encase it got loose and started taking them down. Even when it's tranquilized no one really wants to hold the cage even Kakashi doesn't want to hold the cage, so Naruto isn't holding it, he's carrying it with a stick and Sakura is ready to give the cat enough tranquilizer to take down a elephant. They really don't want to test the rumor that the cat can take down a Jounin, rumor or not they really don't want to jinx it.

* * *

 **Academy Mission Room**

Team 7 is standing at attention as the Fire Lord's wife smothered Tora, they are holding their amusement and pity for the cat.

'That poor cat, no wonder it kept escaping.' Was their though together.

"Now team 7 your next duty is... hmmm... babysitting an elders grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, help with the potato digging" The third Hokage said causing them to .

"NO!" Naruto cut him off. "Are you serious? I don't want those chores find us a better one!" Naruto shouted crossing his arms, as Sasuke and Sakura sigh behind him.

'I agree.' Both Sasuke and Sakura thought secretly agreeing remembering the missions they did went they were with Rainbow Six, the lowest mission is just a Security Mission and that's more exciting than the chores they've doing.

"You Baka, you are just a brand new rookie, everyone starts off with the simple duties and words heir way up!" Iruka screams at Naruto which he reply.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say sea dolphin." Naruto said smirking at him.

Iruka growled before he could say anything the third cut him off.

"Enough, Naruto it seems i have to explain to you what these duties are all about." The Hokage sighed feeling old. "Listen everyday the village receives numerous requests, from babysitting...to assassinations, each request are written down on this lists... and divided into an A,B,C,D ranking based on difficulty. The village is also divided based on skill, starting me, to Jounin, Chuunin, and Genins the missions are then handed out by us at the top to ninjas based on their abilities...and if the mission is a success...we receive payment for the client...you guys just recently became Genins D rank missions are perfect for you." The Hokage explained but when he looked up Team 7 is not even listening to him.

"...and then I just replace the old Paper bomb with newer and strong ones, able to blow a hole to reinforced..." Naruto speaks with Kakashi and his team completely ignoring the Hokage.

"HEY LISTEN TO ME!" The Hokage shouted at them angry.

"Ok, If you want it that much I'll give you a C rank mission..." The Hokage said pulling out a scroll. "Its a protection mission of a certain individual" The Hokage said smiling.

"Yahoo! Who!? who!? a feudal Lord? A princess?" Naruto asked enthusiastic.

"Calm down, don't be impatient, I'm about to introduce him." The Hokage said hiding his grin with his pipe before calling out. "Bring the client in!"

"What the... these three brats are suppose to protect me? They are all just brats" Tazuna said looking at them amused, the three just stared at him with a deadpan expression.

"This Guy! We'll kill him!" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke shouted in anger and want to strike him, but Kakashi hold them back by the harness on their backs.

"Calm down my cute little Genins, we can't kill the client." Kakashi said to them as he hold them back with one hand.

"Well I am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna, I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." Tazuna said to them.

"We're supposed to escort this old drunkard for our mission?" Naruto muttered to the rest of his team who nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we'll meet you three at the front gate in 30 minutes." Kakashi said looking at his students, the three nodded before disappearing with the ninja smoke bombs hidden in their arm guard.

* * *

 _"I've learned from experience that the place to save lives is in the field, not an office. And sometimes the only way to save a life, is to take one."_ \- Doc, French GIGN

* * *

In Naruto's Apartment, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are packing for a VIP Protection Mission. For this mission they decided to use their SAT Uniform where they were still in the Rainbow Six Siege universe.

Naruto decided to wear a Orange CBRN suit with his black BDU underneath and a Kevlar Vest, a balaclava, a repelling harness underneath a Samurai style Body Armor with a Shoulder Armor that says Police(警察) and written in English and Japanese and the Uzumaki symbol, a Kabuto style Combat Helmet with the the metal plate of the headband attach on the front of the helmet, a Tactical MOLLE Operator Belt with pouches, a Tactical MOLLE Vest with pouches, a gas mask with a CBRN filter, an armored glove, Knee and Elbow Pads, a shin guard, thigh guard, a black Drop Leg Holster, a pair Black Combat Boots, a pair of tinted goggles, and a Wakizashi for some reason. He grabs a Howa Type 89-F with a 30 round STANAG Magazine, a laser, RIS foregrip and a Red Dot sight and a SIG-Sauer P226 Mk 25.

Sasuke decided to wear a Navy Blue Combat Shirt, Khaki Combat Pants, a Tactical MOLLE Operator Belt with pouches, a black Drop Leg Holster, a black Drop Leg Gas Mask pouch, a tac-pad on his left arm, a repelling harness underneath a Khaki MOLLE Plate Carrier with pouches, a Urban Tactical Headset, a Kakashi style mask, the Konoha Headband on his forehead, fingerless gloves, Khaki Knee pads, a pair Black Combat Shoes, an Armband that says Police(警察) and written in English and Japanese and a Tanto. He grabs a Heckler & Koch MP5 MLI with a laser, RIS foregrip and a Red Dot sight and a Minebea M-9.

Sakura decided to wear a White CBRN suit with her navy blue BDU underneath, a ninja style balaclava, the Konoha Headband on her forehead, a repelling harness underneath a Kevlar Vest and a Tactical MOLLE Vest with pouches, a Tactical MOLLE Operator Belt with pouches, a black Drop Leg Holster, a black Drop Leg Gas Mask pouch, a pair of sunglasses, a Liberator II Headset with boom mike, Knee and Elbow Pads, shin and arm guard, an Armband that says Police(警察) and written in English and Japanese, thigh guard, black knee and elbow Pads, an armored glove, black combat boots, a Wakizashi sword in slung on her back and a Tanto on her side. She grabs a SIG-Sauer MPX with a laser, RIS foregrip and a Red Dot sight and a SIG-Sauer P229 Elite.

And for extra firepower Sasuke decided to bring a Barrett M107CQ .50 caliber and Naruto decided to bring a Heckler & Koch G8A1 with 50-round drum magazine both sealed in a scroll with other weapons and ammo they may need and sealed in scrolls are defensive equipment needed like cameras, motion detectors and traps. Sealed in their gauntlets are Ballistic Shields for last ditch defense in case the enemy decided to go close and personal.

They grab their bags filled with their supplies and their change of clothes and head out to the main gate.

* * *

 _"Being efficient is just being lazy, but in a clever way."_ \- Echo, Japan SAT

* * *

They walk towards the main gate where they arrive and started waiting.

"WHY DO HE ALWAYS SHOW UP LATE!" Sakura screamed when Kakashi still haven't arrive.

"You do know he's always late." Naruto pointed out. "So why are we always early?"

That cause Sakura to quiet down as they ponder why are they always early?

While Sasuke and Sakura ponder, Naruto launched a drone into the air, who unbeknownst to them is controlled by Naruto's Shadow Clone. The Drone flew ahead scanning for threats as they wait for Kakashi.

Then Kakashi appeared, with Tazuna in tow, and that cause everyone to glare at Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura are sweating underneath their CBRN suit while Sasuke is cool and calm in the sweltering heat, but even the heat is getting to him.

"Let's go." Kakashi said as they leave Konoha in a diamond formation.

"I'm really safe by those guys?" Tazuna asked Kakashi as he eyed the team.

"Don't worry I'm a Jounin." Kakashi replied trying to calm him down as the Team quietly growled. As unknown to Kakashi they been followed by the Drone controlled by a Naruto's Shadow Clone.

"Ummm... Tazuna -san?" Sakura asked the bridge builder, trying to start a conversation.

"What?" Tazuna asked irritably.

"Well youre from the Wave country right? Do they have ninjas in that country?" Sakura asked him, trying to fished out information in the process.

"No, not in the Wave country. But in most other countries the culture may be different but hidden villages exist, and so do ninjas." Kakashi answer the question before Tazuna could answer.

"I thought she question me." Tazuna said to Kakashi.

"Ahhh... Sorry it's my habit." Kakashi replied sheepishly.

Then they past to a puddle that cause alarms to blared in Team 7's heads.

'A puddle? but it didn't rain the last two month... they hidden really bad.' Team 7 thought in cautiousness.

As they walk past the puddle, the puddle formed two ninjas and they attack Kakashi first, with a retractable shuriken-styled chain, they all widen their eyes, at how fast they wrap Kakashi in their chain.

"One down." One of the two missing nins said sinister as they killed Kakashi by ripping him apart.

"SENSEI!" Sakura screams in panic, outwardly she's panic inwardly she's cool and calm.

'Why does he let them hit...? Do he want us to see what we do in this situation?' Team 7 thought calmly as the two missing nins went to attack Naruto.

"Two down..." They said together only for Naruto to smirk at them.

"Take them down." Sasuke stop the two before they reach to Naruto with a shuriken on their retractable shuriken-styled chain. Sakura quickly went back to Tazuna to protect him her MPX at the ready.

"Damn." One of the missing nins muttered but as released the chains to rush Tazuna, Naruto and Sasuke draw their modified Beretta M9A2 tranquilizer guns and open fire with modified tranquilizer rounds. Luckily then weren't wearing armor as the darts hit the missing nins, as they slowly comes to a stop and faint right in front of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Clear!" Naruto called out as they change their modified Beretta M9A2s to their main weapons like their Type 89-F and MP5 MLI and kept aim at the two missing nins.

"You can come out Kakashi- sensei..." Naruto calls out as he kept aim.

"What are you talking? he's death." Tazuna said in anger.

"Well not really" Kakashi said sheepishly as he suddenly appear behind a tree.

"What?!" Tazuna shouted surprise at the sight. "Why didn't you help us then?" Tazuna shouted in anger.

"Well I want to see what they would had done in this situation..." Kakashi answered Tazuna as he look at his team securing the two missing nins. "...and I want to find out whose their target." Kakashi added as he looked to Tazuna. "Care to explain?" Kakashi asked menacingly to Tazuna as Team 7 disarmed the two missing nins, zip tie them and tie them up on a nearby tree.

"I give in..." Tazuna sighed before looking at Team 7. "Do you know the man with the name Gato?" Tazuna asked.

"Gato? You mean from the Gato Company?" Kakashi replied in surprise.

"Yes... Officially he runs a large shipping company, but it isn't important, well it was about a year ago when he set his eyes on the Wave country... Through money and violence he took control of the country's shipping industry... Gato now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country, the only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge" Tazuna explains to the team.

"I see, since you're building the bridge you're a threat to his business." Sakura said as she nodded.

"So those ninja hired by Gato to take you down." Sasuke added as they look at the sleeping missing nins.

"But, what I don't understand is, why didn't you hire better ninja if you knew Gato would hire ninjas are after you?" Naruto asked Tazuna from his post covering the trees.

"Well the country is super poor... Even the Feudal Lord has no money, and of course we don't have money either... So we have not enough for the expensive higher Rank mission... But don't worry about it, if I die my cute 10 years grandson will just cry for a few days." Tazuna laughed as he continue. " Oh yeah my daughter will live a sad life hating Leaf Village ninja forever, but it won't be your fault. not at all." He continue to laugh.

'What a sad attempt to get our sympathy.' Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke thought with a sweatdrop.

"Well I guess we have no choice to protect at least until you get back to your country." Kakashi said sheepishly when Tazuna got dramatic.

They continue this time Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke kept aiming at the surrounding area. On high alert this time their drone is using thermal vision to find hidden missing nins. They continue to walk until they came to the meeting point, so they continue the trip with the boat. Even on the boat they are on high alert, their lasers deactivated as they scan the waters for Gato's pirate patrols. No one talked, no one moved, they breath softly and calmly as they scan the waters. They disappeared into the mist as they continue to get closer to Wave.

Unbeknownst to them someone is waiting... But are they ready?

* * *

 _"Turn the unexpected into a weapon."_ \- Hibana, Japan SAT

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please Read and Review**


End file.
